24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 5: 7:00am-8:00am
| code = 5AFF01 | author = Howard Gordon | director = Jon Cassar}} It's been 18 months since the events during Day 4. Jack Bauer is now living with a new alias "Frank Flynn" and works for an oil company in Southern California. Jack lives with Diane Huxley and her son, Derek, in their house in Mojave, California. Chloe O'Brian has a new love interest, Spenser Wolff, who also works at CTU Los Angeles. An assassination on David Palmer and an attack on Tony Almeida and Michelle Dessler prompts Jack to come out of hiding. Meanwhile, President Charles Logan prepares to sign an anti-terrorism treaty with the Russian President, Yuri Suvarov, and Jack is set up by conspirators who make America face its greatest threat yet. Episode guide * David Palmer warns Jack that the Chinese have proof that he led the raid on their consulate in Los Angeles. Furthermore, someone in Logan's administration plans to have Jack killed to avoid political ramifications with the Chinese government. * Dale Spalding, a corrupt Secret Service agent, tells Bill Buchanan that he is under orders to arrest Jack Bauer. Spalding shoots at Jack, and Tony finds Jack unconscious and bleeding. Tony checks Jack's pulse and announces that Jack is dead. After Spalding and Buchanan leave, Tony injects Jack with epinephrine, which restarts his heart. Tony instructs Chloe to run interference with the coroner until Jack's body can be switched. According to Tony, Jack has to be "dead" in order to survive. * Michelle Dessler and Tony Almeida leave CTU to start a new life together. * President Palmer speaks to Jack over the phone and acknowledges that the conversation is the final one the two will ever have. Jack thanks him for the warning and the opportunity to serve him for the past several years. Jack hangs up and steals away unnoticed as the sun rises... At an oil refinery, a foreman named Ned gives assignments to his workers. Those chosen go to work, but several depart without any job for the day. Among them is Jack Bauer, whom the foreman knows as Frank Flynn. As "Frank" is leaving, Ned calls him and apologizes for not having work available for him, despite having promised him to. Jack responds politely that he will try again the following day. In his brother's apartment, former President Palmer watches the morning news, which reports that President Charles Logan is preparing to sign his treaty with Russian President Yuri Suvarov. Wayne suggests that President Palmer re-write a portion of his memoirs, but realizes that President Palmer is distracted. Wayne points out to President Palmer that he is so engrossed in reading the article that he did not hear a word that was said. President Palmer apologizes and tells Wayne that he needs a break. Wayne expresses concern about President Palmer acting distant since arriving in LA, but President Palmer assures him that he is fine and that writing the memoir might be putting him in melancholy moods. They both smile, then Wayne encourages President Palmer to get to work writing the memoirs. President Palmer looks out the window while Wayne checks out the memoirs. Suddenly, a gunshot rings out. The window in front of President Palmer breaks and a bullet pierces his neck. Palmer falls backwards onto the floor and Wayne runs over to him. As Secret Service agents run to check out, Wayne calls for help. On the roof of the adjacent building, the sniper, Conrad Haas, puts down his rifle and moves away. President Logan talks to Mike Novick and Walt Cummings about the arms treaty. Walt explains he adjusted Logan's chair like he asked, so that Suvarov won't look down on him. As Mike answers a call from Greg Porter, Logan asks Walt about his wife, Martha. Walt tells him that she's getting ready and that he's been in contact with Dr. Hill in case of any eventuality. As Logan prepares to walk out, he notices Mike, who just hung up the phone, staring at the wall in silence. President Logan asks him what the call was about, and Mike explains that Greg Porter had just informed him that President Palmer was just assassinated. Mike, who is overcome with sadness, states that President Palmer was in LA at the time of his death. He also tells President Logan that CTU is ready to debrief everyone on the situation. At CTU Los Angeles, Bill Buchanan and Curtis Manning discuss the assassination of President Palmer. Curtis says that he will call ballistics since there were no witnesses. Edgar Stiles informs Buchanan that the President is waiting on the teleconference. Buchanan walks in and tells President Logan that former President Palmer was killed by a single .308 caliber bullet from an adjacent building. Bill also informs him that they've gone into a Level 5 protocol with all other agencies. President Logan impatiently states that he does not want to hear about protocols, he wants to know results. President Logan pressures Buchanan to arrest or kill the person responsible by the time the Russians arrive. Buchanan, on the other hand, suggests that the President postpones the signing of the arms treaty because of a potential tie to the assassination. However, Logan refuses to stating the importance of signing that agreement and how hard was to bring the Russians to the table. Chloe O'Brian wakes up at her apartment with Spenser Wolff in her bed. She gets out of bed and tells him to get up and get out. Spenser starts getting dressed and tells her that the previous night was "incredible". Chloe explains that she doesn't want this divulged to the others at CTU because she doesn't want anyone thinking she's a slut. Spenser assures her that he won't talk about it. He walks up behind her and whispers in her ear. Chloe turns to kiss Spenser, but is interrupted when her phone receives a text message. She reads it and is shocked. Chloe tells Spenser that President Palmer has been shot and killed. Jack watches a breaking news report on TV in a house. Jack tears up after learning that his long-time friend has been killed. Someone knocks on the door. Jack pulls out a gun and walks toward the door cautiously. Diane Huxley, who also knows him as Frank Flynn and rents him a room, calls out to him from the other side of the door. Jack puts his gun away and opens the door. Diane sees that he is watching the news about President Palmer and comments on the tragedy of the situation. She tells him she's making breakfast and Jack tells her that he will come join her in a moment. Jack walks into the kitchen and greets Diane's son, Derek, who is drinking from an orange juice carton. Diane tells Derek to drink from a glass. Jack offers him a glass, but Derek ignores the gesture and continues to drink from the bottle. As Jack sits down, Derek questions him about his past. Jack explains that he worked on an oil rig called The Albatross in Alaska, but Derek interrupts him and tells him that his friend's brother worked on the same platform and had never heard of him. The conversation quickly becomes an interrogation. Diane orders Derek to stop questioning Jack. However, Jack tells Diane it's okay and starts asking Derek some questions, but he instead gets up and leaves, announcing that he's not hungry. When Jack tries to explain to Diane, she tells him that she doesn't need an explanation about his past because she trusts him. Tony Almeida and Michelle Dessler watch the news coverage of David Palmer's assassination from their kitchen. Tony drinks from his Chicago Cubs mug, obviously upset about the news. Michelle wants to call CTU and offer her assistance, but Tony argues that CTU can handle the situation. Michelle reminds him that nobody at CTU worked during the previous attempts on Palmer's life, and that they had worked suspects and scenarios to deal with it. However, Tony tells her that they have their files available. He also reminds her that Rick Rosen expects to see them both in an hour for a meeting. Michelle tells him that she's going to CTU. Tony grabs her arm, telling her not to go, but she kisses him on the cheek and walks outside. Tony makes a phone call and leaves Rosen a message about Michelle being unavailable for the meeting. Halfway through the message, he changes his mind and says that he won't make it either. A sudden explosion shatters the window in front of Tony and knocks him off his feet. Tony gets up and frantically hurries outside. Smoke and fire pour from Michelle's car, and Tony looks around for any sign of her. Tony finds Michelle's body on the lawn under a car door. He throws the car door off and gets down. He cradles her, crying. Another sudden explosion, from the gas tank, engulfs both of them. At CTU, Spenser arrives and Edgar asks him if Jepson briefed him about the car bomb that detonated just minutes prior targeted at Tony Almeida and Michelle Dessler. He also mentions that he was friends with them. Edgar tells Spenser that he just send the information to his computer while he continues to look for a lead on President Palmer's assassination. As Spenser walks to his station, Edgar calls Chloe, who answers her cell as she walks down an alley towards her car. Edgar tells her about Tony and Michelle being the victims of a car bomb. Edgar reveals that Michelle was killed and that Tony wasn't doing so good. Chloe slows down as she approaches her car. She hesitates to get in her car as she mentally links the attacks. Chloe watches as a white, unmarked van pulls up and stops. Haas, the lead assassin, tells his man Kohler in the van to go after Chloe. He gets out and begins to run after Chloe. Chloe tells Edgar that she will call him back, hangs up, and starts running. She runs through a plaza, pushing bystanders out of the way. Chloe runs up an escalator. Moments later, the bald man runs through the plaza and gets on the escalator. He scans the area for Chloe and rides up the escalator. Chloe, who had hidden behind an ornamental bush beside the escalator, stands up and runs in the opposite direction. In Diane's house, Jack tells her that now that he's free, he'll help her with the fence like he had promised. Diane expresses her appreciation for everything he does around the house, but is interrupted when Jack's phone rings. On the other end of the phone, a desperate Chloe begs Jack not to hang up and says that she needs help. Jack moves out of the house to speak with Chloe privately. Chloe explains that the three people who knew Jack was alive—President Palmer, Tony, and Michelle—have all been targeted, and she thinks that she is next. Jack demands to know what happened to Tony and Michelle, and Chloe tells him that they were victims of a car bomb. Chloe tells Jack that a man was chasing her, but that she escaped. Jack is shocked by the chain of events and Chloe tells him that she dumped her cell phone after she lost her pursuer. Jack tells her that she needs to go dark, meaning zero contact with anyone, especially CTU. He then tells her to meet with him at an abandoned oil refinery in Variel and Topanga, in Los Angeles. He re-enters his private room and grabs a bag hidden inside a grating. Jack knows that someone else found out that he was still alive and instructs Chloe to meet him in half an hour at an abandoned oil refinery in LA. Chloe thanks him and hangs up. Jack leaves the house. At CTU, Buchanan debriefs his employees at the conference room. Buchanan tells his staff that Tony Almeida is on a medevac, being brought into CTU, and that a trauma team will be waiting. When Edgar asks about it, Bill explains that he'll be more secure there, in case of a second attempt. Curtis tells Bill that killing Tony and Michelle would not make sense, especially after they've been inactive for over a year. Bill explains that this is not a coincidence; the same people that killed Palmer were the same people that killed Michelle and traumatized Tony. He then instructs his staff to look for a connection between them. As he finishes, Jackie comes in and tells Buchanan that the DOD liaison is here. At CTU entrance, Audrey Raines (the DOD liaison) enters the place mesmerized by the many people working and that in this office, two of the men she loved have died. Bill welcomes her in through the door and expresses how tough it should be for her to be back at the building. Audrey assures him she's fine and expresses her condolences on Michelle's death. Bill accepts them while Audrey explains Walt Cummings contacted her on the way in. Bill honestly tells Audrey that President Logan is making a mistake signing this arms treaty. Audrey doesn't disagree but explains that even though they both dislike the Commander-in-Chief's decision, it's his call anyway. Bill tells Audrey that he had a station prepared for her and that they should go over the revised security protocols later. At Logan's retreat, The President gives a press conference on the recently assassinated David Palmer, telling of how he was a great leader and President, a man of truth and honor with influences that will be felt for generations to come. In Martha Logan's room, her secretary, Evelyn Martin has just finished getting Martha's hair ready for the press. Evelyn tells the First Lady she looks beautiful. Martha smiles and complains that "she looks like a wedding cake". Much to Evelyn's dismay and shock, Martha plunges her face into into the water of the sink and comes out, water dripping from her face, completely damaging her makeup and hair. "Let's start over," says Martha simply. Suddenly, the door knocks. Evelyn gets it and Walt Cummings comes in, asking if the First Lady is ready. Evelyn replies, "Not quite." He also asks her if she disclosed the assassination of Palmer to her, but she says no. Martha speaks out saying she can hear Walt and Evelyn talking like she's not there. Walt asks Evelyn to be excused and she leaves. Martha comes in explaining her lateness, that she's having a bad hair day. After moments of conversation, Walt confesses that David Palmer was killed; assassinated. Martha on the verge of tears, asks why she wasn't told about this, but then she realizes something. She then tells Walt, she needs to see her husband immediately. Walt explains that Logan was in the middle of a press conference, doing damage control. Martha tells him that she needs to see Logan now and runs out of the room. Walt runs after her telling Agent North not to let her get to the press conference. Logan continues his speech, then Martha walks toward the stage but is stopped by Agent John about a few yards from Logan. Martha threatens the agent but Walt arrives with Mike Novick and tells her to stop. They convince her to wait until after the press conference to talk with him. Jack arrives at a station in his car. He gets out. Behind him, an SUV parks. While the fire rescue helicopter pilot works near his chopper, Jack punches him out cold. Jack drags the body out of sight when he hears a noise. He gets out his gun and kicks away a few boxes, revealing Derek. Derek pleads that he's sorry that he followed Jack and doesn't want to be harmed: he was just looking out for his mother. Having no choice but to take him along, Jack pulls him to the helicopter and they go inside. Back at CTU, Tony Almeida lies on a gurney being wheeled into the medical clinic. Bill and Curtis look at Tony from the outside of the room. The doctors and nurses prepare to treat him. Curtis wants to talk to Tony before he enters surgery but Buchanan tells him he's non-responsive because of his head-trauma from the explosion. The doctors don't know if Tony will ever speak again after the pressure on his head is relieved. Bill tells the doctor he wants real-time updates on his condition. Curtis then tells Buchanan that he found a connection with Tony and Palmer as they walk toward the main offices. Curtis tells Bill that the last time Tony spoke with Palmer was the day Jack Bauer was killed. Curtis thinks Tony hid something about Jack's "death". In the helicopter flying to LA, Derek asks "Frank" if he's kidnapping him. Jack says no and tells him they're going to LA. He took him along because Derek would have called the police. Derek asks who he is, Jack responds, "Someone who's not supposed to still be alive." Jack calls Diane after Derek questions Jack's motives, and tells her that Derek is with him on a helicopter bound for LA. Jack states that she must drive to LA to pick up Derek. Diane is scared of all that's happening, and talks to Derek, who says he's fine. Jack hangs up, saying what he needs to do in LA won't matter if Derek calls police. Back at the Presidential retreat, Martha waits for Charles, who just then enters the room. Logan asks if Martha is all right because of the medication she has yet to take. Martha says yes, and states that David was probably killed because of what he was about to tell her on the phone yesterday. Martha tells him that Palmer called her for something regarding national security and Logan. Logan shakes off her belief, and asks Martha why Palmer didn't call him instead. Martha then reminds him how he had shut Palmer out of his presidency 18 months ago. Martha begins to think Logan doesn't trust what she's saying; that she's having delusions or being a fool. Martha walks away to the door, saddened that Logan doesn't believe her. Logan tries to lighten up with his wife by saying he'll have Walt look into it. President Suvarov and his wife are arriving in one hour and he needs her there by his side. Martha smiles and hugs Charles. Moments later, Logan walks out and talks to Walt Cummings. Walt asks if she's all right. Logan tells him that Martha is delusional and in the middle of one of her conspiracy theories. He then orders Walt to do nothing of this matter. Logan walks away while Walt is noticeably perturbed. At CTU, Edgar worries about Chloe because she hasn't returned her phone calls or arrived there. Edgar tells Spenser that he'll ask Adamson to put a trace on her cell, but Spenser assures him that Chloe is all right and confesses that he saw her earlier. Edgar realizes the two are dating. At the refinery, Chloe arrives in a taxi. She gets out and crawls through a fence. She gets caught and struggles loose, leaving her jacket and cutting herself. Jack lands the helicopter after explaining to Derek that they're here to help a friend. Jack gets out and calls out to Chloe, who comes running across a corner. They embrace and Chloe asks what's happening. Jack tells her they'll find out and asks her if she can access the CTU servers remotely. She tells him that she can't from her laptop, but tells her that there's a research loft at Caltech they could use. Jack tells her that they'll talk in the car, but Chloe tells him she didn't come in a car, she took a taxi. Just then, a car and a van drive up to the gate. Jack realizes Chloe was followed by the assassins and they go inside the helicopter. Jack tries to fly the helicopter but it's not up to speed. They get out and Jack throws smoke grenades to blind the assassins. Jack gives Chloe a gun to protect Derek and tells them to hide in the refinery. Jack puts his bag over his shoulder and takes out his gun to take the conspirators down one by one. Haas directs his bald henchman Kohler to cut Bauer off. Jack sneaks up behind the henchman and stabs him after a quick fight. Haas goes inside the refinery while Chloe and Derek are hiding. A black car tries to run over Bauer. Jack stands in the way of their car and shoots through the windshield killing the driver and passenger. The car crashes as Jack drops a clip and reloads his gun. Jack, gun drawn, goes after Haas, who is approaching Chloe and Derek. Before Haas can kill them, Jack shoots him in the leg. Chloe spins around and shoots Haas three times. Jack tells her to hold her fire and kicks away Haas' weapon. Jack tells Chloe and Derek to walk away. (She starts to do so, but ends up staying behind out of curiosity.) Jack interrogates Haas, promising to get him medical attention if he talks. Haas confesses that Palmer was the primary target; Tony and Michelle were secondary targets to make it look like Jack killed them; to set him up. They killed Palmer to shut him up about the day's events. Jack realizes Haas is the one responsible for killing his friend, and Haas confirms it by telling him so. Split screen: Jack is deeply angered and silent. Tony is in surgery. Derek watches Jack and Haas. Evelyn gets Martha ready. Logan prepares for the summit. Jack asks who is Haas's employer but he tells him that he doesn't know; they never use names. Haas tells him to keep his end of the bargain and take him to a hospital. Jack gets up, stands in front of Haas and shoots him without blinking. Derek and Chloe are shocked as Jack calmly lowers his gun. '' Episode credits Cast Starring *Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer *Kim Raver as Audrey Raines *Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian *Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida *Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan *James Morrison as Bill Buchanan *Roger Cross as Curtis Manning *Louis Lombardi as Edgar Stiles *and Jean Smart as First Lady Martha Logan Special guest star *Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler Guest starring * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Connie Britton as Diane Huxley * Brady Corbet as Derek Huxley * Sandrine Holt as Evelyn Martin * Jonah Lotan as Spenser Wolff * John Allen Nelson as Walt Cummings * DB Woodside as Wayne Palmer * Thomas Vincent Kelly as Marc Besson * Jeff Kober as Conrad Haas * Eric Winzenried as Kohler Special guest appearance by * Dennis Haysbert as David Palmer Co-starring * Eddie Mekka as Ned (as "Foreman") * Kevin Scott Allen as Cab driver * John Beard as News Anchor * Marci Michelle as Jackie (as "CTU Worker") * Michael Jacey as John (as "Secret Service Agent") Uncredited * Dana Bunch as CTU staffer * Lance Gilbert as bystander * Jack Gill as bystander * Eric Guthrie as Kohler (stunt double) * Jimmy Halty as Weaver * David McDivitt as Presidential staffer * John Meier as bystander * Ricky Pak as Oil drill background worker * Mark Radewagen as Agent North * Jimmy N. Roberts as Haas' henchman Deleted appearances * James C. Victor as Danny Production staff Background information and notes Production ]] * This episode is the season premiere of 24's fifth season. * Prior to the airing of the season premiere, the show released Jack's number 888-9-24-JACK as a promo tool. * FOX aired a two-hour, two-night premiere, using the same format as the Season 4 premiere. * This episode airing time was delayed 13 minutes in the Eastern & Central zones by the NFL playoff Carolina/Chicago game. * According to director Jon Cassar, actor Eric Winzenried (who played one of Conrad Haas's thugs Kohler) ruptured his Achilles tendon during the scene where he is chasing Chloe O'Brian. To complete the scene, Cassar had to use Eric Guthrie, the crew camera loader, to fill in for Winzenried in some shots where the character is running, while keeping him on shots where he is standing still. Cast and crew * This episode marks the final appearance of Reiko Aylesworth, who appeared in a total of 62 episodes. * This is the only season premiere to feature Mike Novick and Charles Logan, two characters who appear prominently in other seasons. * Mary Lynn Rajskub, Louis Lombardi, Gregory Itzin, Jean Smart, and James Morrison join the regular cast as of this episode. Carlos Bernard is also a series regular after his stint as a Special Guest Star last season. Jean Smart gets the "and" credit in the main cast. * Jean Smart is the first female cast member to receive the "and" credit for a regular cast member. * This is one of only four episodes this season to feature the entire main cast. The other episodes are "11:00am-12:00pm," "5:00pm-6:00pm" and "7:00pm-8:00pm." * Of all of 24's season premieres, this episode is the only one to feature Jack Bauer in the opening scene. * In a 2016 interview for Variety, co-creator Robert Cochran and writer Howard Gordon chose this episode as their favorite from Season 5, both highlighting the death of David Palmer. Story and script * The Season 5 Prequel on the Season 4 DVD takes place six months before this episode. * This episode features the third and final attempt to assassinate David Palmer in the 7:00am-8:00am hour. The other two are in the middle of Day 1: 7:00am-8:00am and the end of Day 2: 7:00am-8:00am. * Jack kills more people in this episode (4) than he does in any other season premiere. * This episode marks the 100th time Jack has killed someone on-screen during the course of the series. * According to the DVD commentary, Tony Almeida was also to die in the car explosion, except Carlos Bernard convinced the producers that if Tony, Michelle and Palmer were to die within 10 minutes, the shock value would have decreased. * The breakfast scene in this episode is one of the few times Jack Bauer is seen eating or drinking in the series. * In the beginning of the episode, Ned, the foreman, calls several men to work at the oil field pumps. Some of the names he calls are Sterling Rush, Phil Stone, and Patrick Priest, which are names of the crew members of the show. Filming locations :See all: Season 5 filming locations * The scenes at the Mojave oil pumps, and the fire station where Jack steals a helicopter, were filmed at the Baldwin Hills oil field. * The exterior scenes at Logan's presidential retreat were shot at Ventura Farms in Hidden Valley. * Tony and Michelle's house was shot at 5022 Del Moreno Drive in Woodland Hills. * Chloe's apartment was shot under the 7th Street Bridge, and she escaped from Kohler by running through the 7th & Fig mall. * The oil refinery at the end of the episode was shot at an old Cenco refinery in Santa Fe Springs. Props and minutiae ]] * Chloe's car in the Season 5 Prequel is the same in this episode. * Palmer reads a copy of the Los Angeles Tribune in his apartment, the same newspaper that featured in the television show Lou Grant. Weapons :Main article: Weapons on 24/Season 5 * Jack had a with him, and gave it to Chloe O'Brian at the refinery. * Jack used a and a to take out Haas's men. He also used s to hide himself. * Kohler was armed with a . * Conrad Haas used a to take out David Palmer, and was later armed with a . Vehicles * Michelle Dessler's car is an 1997 Cadillac DeVille. * Kohler's car is a 1988 Audi 90. * There is a 1987 Chevrolet R-30 at the fire station in Mojave. Music Errors and inconsistencies * Mike Novick is ostensibly the first person at the President's retreat to find out about David Palmer's assassination. However, it is later revealed that both the men he is with (Walt Cummings and President Logan) were already aware that Palmer would be killed on that day. Reception * About 32.5 million people across the United States watched this premiere. References See also * 7:00am-8:00am (disambiguation) fr:Jour 5 7h00-8h00 Day 501 501 Category:Season premieres 501 Category:Featured articles